Dropping Red Beats in the Sea
by JennytheTigerWolf
Summary: Living in a dystopia, Sun and Neptune are offered to work in a club. There they make unlikely friends and become apart of a rebellion to overthrow the current ruler of Remnant.


**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. RWBY belongs to Roosterteeth.**

* * *

Greetings fellow intellectuals. Wow, that sounded so lame. Anyway...the name's Neptune and this is my story of how I ended up fighting beside rebels for the sake of love and creativity.

You see I live in this dystopia of sorts called Remnant. This place sucks the life and joy of any living thing. Here in Remnant, you don't get to live. You are only allowed to survive. It's a pretty somber place to live. We are forbidden from doing many things, usually anything that's associated with pleasure and fun.

Remnant wasn't always a dreary place. At least that's what I've been told by my folks, before they died. They used to tell me stories of how Remnant was a place of light and joy, but that changed when the epidemic occurred.

There was a virus that came about a few years before I was born. No one is sure where it came from or who was the first one to have it. The virus literally came out of nowhere.

Atlas had sent their scientists to discover the virus's origin and to find a cure. However, that backfired. They had discovered that everyone had the virus inside of them, but it was dormant. They did further studies to see what activated the dormant virus. They discovered chemicals from the brain activated the virus. When the heart began to beat faster than normal, the brain would release these chemicals which would activate the virus.

Knowing this information, only brought fear, distress, and chaos among the citizens of Remnant. The Atlesian army tried to control the chaos, but it was working. The scientist began to work in collaboration with other scientist all across remnant, in hopes of finding a cure. However, they failed as well.

Many people committed suicide, because either they couldn't accept the knowledge of them having the virus or not wanting to die a painful death. That's right, I haven't told you much about the virus. They call it the Omega-virus or the _Silent Bloody Reaper_. The reasoning behind the name is no one knew about it, because there are no symptoms associated with it and every single person looks and acts healthy, hence the silent part. However, once the virus is active, you experience weakness and start having a seizure. As you have the seizure, you start bleeding from all the orifices in the body. Basically, you're dead within mere seconds of the virus activating.

The virus is a ruthless killer, tearing away loved ones from each. Knowing you could die at any second because you were afraid, happy, or even in love. It scared everyone. For within this fear and chaos, a new power rose in Remnant.

A woman by the name of Salem, took the advantage of everyone's distress to quickly rise to power. She promised people hope with her ideas, her ideas of living under a totalitarian dictatorship.

It sucks really. She took control of everything and took away so much from us. Salem was the one who placed so many restrictions in our lives. First off, she had males and females separated by a giant fence. Her reasoning behind this, to not fall in love or have sexual interactions among one another which would reduce the heart racing in that aspect. Another thing Salem did was she banned all forms of art and fun. Many businesses were shut down and all museums and art works were taken and burned. Now our world full of boring jobs, and if you didn't want to that then you were put in harsh working conditions. Salem tried to remove all color and beauty, so everything in my world is gray, black, and white. Salem created these androids the people of Remnant call Grimm. They are cruel robots that will punish anyone to the extreme, that's if they catch you doing something wrong. One of the final things Salem did, was she had every single person wear these bands around their wrist, monitoring the heart rate and warning the person that the virus has activated.

Well that's the gist of the virus and my world. Now to begin with my story…

* * *

"Hey man, slow down," a blonde haired teenager yelled at his blue haired friend. The blonde guy is my best friend, Sun, and I'm the guy with blue hair. By the way, the blue is my natural hair color. I did NOT dye it. Sun was dressed in blue skinny jeans that were rolled up, with a silver pocket chain. He had on a black tank top, with a white, short-sleeved button up shirt that was open and a necklace. He was also wearing yellow and black vans. I was wearing black skinny jeans, with a white button up shirt and tie.a I also was wearing a red letterman jacket and red high tops.

Once Sun caught up to me was slightly panting, "You woke me up early and made me skip dinner. What's the rush?"

"Did you forget about today," I asked, looking at him with a frown on my face.

Sun just had a confused look and was thinking hard what day it was today. Sun nervously chuckled and scratched the back of his head,"Hehe, sorry but I totally I have no idea what you're talking about." I just sigh and did a face palm. Of course he forgot. "Well are you goanna tell me?"

I just shot Sun a look of annoyance. Sun's smile is replaced with a look of guilt and hurt, "Look dude, you know it's hard for me to remember anything. I'm truly sorry, but usually weekends are my day of rest and I forget anything I have to do on those days. Working in the mines the whole day, kind of screws up your mind, ya know?" Sun finished with a slight sorrowful smile.

Sun's words made me feel bad for being upset with my friend. My excitement caused me to forget that Sun is forced to work in the quarry mines, since he's a faunus. I failed to tell you about the faunus. For you see, the virus did have one side effect which only occurred in a select few. The virus caused a mutation where a person would receive an extra animal appendage. Those with the mutation were dubbed faunus.

People always treated the faunus badly, since they were different and we didn't know anything about them. They were an enigma. To make matters, the virus affected them worse. Most faunus have a shorter life span, and they were the first ones to be associated with the virus. Many people blame them, thinking it was the faunus who brought the virus upon all of mankind. Discrimination between faunus and humans continues today. Less than 10% of the faunus population have a decent job, and even then they are treated like dirt. The others have to work under extremely harsh conditions, therefore many turn to a life of crime. However, if a Grimm catches a faunus doing any act of crime, the faunus is tortured and then killed.

Sun is one of many faunus who works in the mines. A difficult job where he has to work for 14 hours. I sigh and give Sun an apologetic look, "Sorry man...It's-it's just that today is really important. Not just for me, but the both of us."

"Yeah, I can tell," Sun places his arm around my shoulder as he smiles warmly at me. I smile slightly as well. "So are you gonna tell me or not?"

"Nah. I rather save it as a surprise instead," I smirked.

Sun looked at me with disbelief and then accusingly pointed his index finger at me shouting, "How dare you!? You gave me so much crap about this "surprise" and then you're not going to tell me what it even is? What the hell man!"

"Foolish Sun. If your mind wasn't able to grasp and retain this momentous information, then it is best if I show you. Therefore, your mind will be forever scarred with the memory of how epic this night will be," I said with a dramatic flair.

"Pssh...nerd," Sun looked displeased.

"Dude, I told you I'm an intellectual."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Can we just go already," Sun asked. I lead Sun towards our destination.

After walking for another fifteen minutes, we finally approached an old, rundown building in the sketchy side of Remnant. The building looked like it has been abandoned for several years now, there was no sign of life anywhere. The windows were shattered and the paint was peeling off the walls. The place was dusty and moist and it had a weird smell.

"Nep, you know I trust you and everything, but why the _**HELL**_ did you bring me here!? There's nothing here," Sun yelled at me. I didn't reply to him as I walked inside the building. I am also disconcerted. "Hey Nep…oh man, now I gotta follow him," Sun jogged up to me.

I desperately look around as frustration and disappoint slowly fills me, "This gotta be a mistake... It has to be here... The note said it would be here…Did I read it incorrectly…"

Sun concerned, placed a hand on my shoulder, "Dude, are you okay? What's going on?"

"No," I shrugged Sun away from me.

"Hey man, you gotta calm down," Sun placed his hands in the air, as a calming gesture.

I sigh and run a hand through my hair, "Sorry man...It's just that it was supposed to be here."

"What are-" Sun was interrupted by a low whistle.

"Who do we have here," asked a feminine voice with a flirtatious tone. Both of the boys turned to see a girl, who appeared to be around their age, was sitting on a desk, cross-legged. The teenage girl had long blonde hair and lavender eyes. She was fair skinned and carried a smirk upon her face. She was wearing a yellow sleeveless crop top, which showed a fair amount of her cleavage, with a worn out brown leather jacket. She wore denim short shorts, with a brown leather belt. She had brown fingerless gloves, two gold bracelets, and a yellow bandana tied around her leg. Around her neck was a necklace with an amethyst pendant. She also wore brown low-heeled boots.

"Uh...Hi. I'm Sun and this is Neptune, and we're lost," Sun blurted out.

I face palmed, groaning, "Dude...seriously."

The girl chuckled, as she gracefully jumped off the desk. "The name's Yang," she winked at us. She sauntered towards us and placed her arms around her shoulders, standing in between us. "I would love to stay and chat with you cuties, but I suggest you guys head home before you get into some trouble. This part of town can be dangerous at night. The exit is that way. I'll walk you out," Yang said turning us towards the exit. She began to forcefully walk us out. Once outside of the building, she leaned against a wall, and said, "Better head home, bye boys."

Yang was about to walk back inside, but I stopped her, "What about you?"

She turned around, a look confusion on her face, "What about me?"

"Well shouldn't you be heading home. A pretty girl like you shouldn't be hanging around a place like this, especially when it's dark out," I told her.

The girl's face of confusion was replaced by amusement. She began to laugh, "Don't worry about me pretty boy. I can take care of myself."

She walked back inside the building, Sun and I could still hear the faint sound of her laughter. We both looked at each other, not sure of what to do. "So, what do we do now," Sun asked.

"I'm not sure...I guess we should just go home," I said, defeat in my voice. I began to walk in the direction we came from.

"No." I stopped in my tracks and look at Sun, who had his arms crossed in front of his chest in defiance. His expression, one of determination, was directed towards the building.

"Dude are you serious? You heard that girl. She said we should go home. Besides, the place we were searching for is clearly not here. There's no point in staying here," I told him.

"Look man, we did not come all the way to this part of town just to return home empty-handed. If you said this is place then, damn it, this is the place. So let's march right back in there, and ask that Yang chick if knows where the hell this place is that we are searching for. I mean she should know since she was inside that building, and no one else was. So she's gotta know something." By this point, Sun began to march towards the old building. What Sun said began to click in my brain and I realized he was right.

"Hold up a second, man."

"I am not stopping now, Neptune."

"Dude, will you just stop for a moment? I am not gonna stop you from entering. You were right," I told him.

"I was right?" Sun was shocked to hear that from me.

"For once, yes. What you said about that Yang girl was correct. Why would she be inside an abandon building at night by herself? The only explanation is there something inside there, that we didn't find or notice."

"Alrighty then, what are we waiting for? Let's head inside and interrogate her." Sun ran inside the building. I rubbed the temples of my head in annoyance, but nevertheless I followed after my best friend.

"Huh? What are you cuties doing here? Didn't I tell you to go back to your homes?" Yang was completely perplexed. She was in the same spot that we first saw her at.

"Not until you tell us where to find the thing we're looking for, you vixen," Sun shouted, pointing an accusing finger at Yang. Yang blinked several times, not fully understanding what's wrong with these two guys. Sure they we're cute and all, but they were seriously weird.

"Do you guys suffer from brain damage?" Both the boys were shocked to hear Yang's question.

"Don't avoid the question. We know that you know where to find the thing we're looking for. There's no reason for a girl like you to be in a place like this, unless there's something special here," Sun said.

Yang began to chuckle. "That's some real good detective work, except I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm here to meet up with a friend," she finished with a smirk.

"Bullshit…" I muttered. Both blondes turned to look at me.

"What was that? I didn't quite hear you," Yang said.

"I said that's bullshit. I can tell you're lying. You know where the secret club is." Yang's eyes widen slightly, but she tried to keep her composure of ignorance.

"Like I said to your friend over there, I have no idea what you're talking about," Yang said, pointing her thumb at Sun.

"Then tell me why did your eyes widen when I mentioned the club, and why do you have those," I pointed to her gold bracelets. It wasn't obvious to the common eye, but if one was observant, then you could tell that her bracelets were slightly bulky and mechanical. They appeared to able to transform into something else.

Yang's smirk was replaced with one of disappointment and guilt. "I tried warning you, but you two just had to be so stubborn. I really didn't want it to come to this." She cracked her knuckles and her neck. Then suddenly her bracelets turned into gauntlets. "I wish I could go easy on you two, but I have a job to do."

Suddenly, she rushed towards me and aimed a punch to my gut. I was able to jump out of the way just in time. Yang's eyes narrowed slightly, and her smirk returned, "I'm surprised you were able to dodge that, pretty boy." With a battle cry, she charged at me again, but abruptly stopped when she got hit from a rock that Sun threw at her. Anger appeared on her face and she glared daggers at Sun.

Sun's eyes widen with fear, and with a small squeak, he hid behind a desk when Yang threw a desk at him. Yang began to walk towards Sun, and me being the great friend that I am, decided to tackle Yang. I yelled out my battle cry, and ran as fast as I could to Yang. She turned to me, and punched me in the gut. I felt the air leave my lungs. I was able to roll away from Yang trying to stomp on me, even though I was struggling to breathe.

"Neptune are you alright?!" Sun came out from the desk and ran towards me. He helped me up.

"Damn she's got a mean right hook," I was standing with my arm over Sun's shoulders.

"I gotta admit you guys are putting up a decent fight. However, it's time to end this," Yang cracked her knuckles. She began to charge at us to finish us off.

Sun and I closed our eyes, waiting for the inevitable, but it never came.

* * *

 **Normal** **Pov:**

Opening their eyes, the two guys were surprised to see a girl with a katana blocking Yang's hit. The girl was dressed in black ripped skinny jeans, and a white button up top rolled up to her elbows, with a few of the top buttons undone, and a black and purple waistcoat. She was wearing dark purple laced heeled boots, a black bow, and black ribbons tied around her wrist.

The girl had a stoic expression and Yang's smirk grew wider. "Hey Blakey! Watcha' doin' outside of your station," Yang asked the girl. Her gauntlets returned to their bracelet form.

The girl sheathe her katana behind her back. "I was asked to do some errands." Blake curtly replied. She glanced at me and Sun, and asked Yang, "Who are they?" She was eyeing us with suspicion clearly present on her face.

Yang shrugged her shoulders, "That's Sun and Neptune. I was about to beat the snot out of them for trespassing, but you stopped me right before I got the chance to ruin their pretty little faces."

"Um, Hi there...," Sun blurted out, and if one paid attention, you could see a slight blush on his face.

The girl intensely stared at us, as though she was staring deep into our souls. "Hmm...You wouldn't happen to be the new DJs for Beacon, would you" she finally asked after staring at us for a few moments, that felt like eternity.

"Uhh..yeah we are," Neptune responded, glad to know that they were finally at Beacon.

"Wait, what!? When did this happen," Yang was exasperated.

Blake stared blankly at Yang, before sighing, "We talked about it in the meeting."

"I don't remember talking about that. Are you sure Blake?"

"Maybe if you weren't playing with Nora all the time, you would have heard we were getting two new employees...that's if they are good enough to join." Blake turned to us once again, and slightly bowed, "Excuse my coworker's actions. She can be rash sometimes. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some errands to do." With that, Blake left the building heading off to some random direction.

"Ugh...I guess I should take you to meet that old...crow." Yang was chuckling when she said the word crow. Neptune was confused, and Sun was looking in the direction that the girl, Blake, left. Yang noticed Sun's attention was at where her friend had previously been. She smirked, already thinking of ways to tease the blonde and her dark haired friend. Yang already began to walk towards the club entrance, "Come on you two, the entrance is over here."

Yang led the two boys towards the center of the building. "Here it is! The entrance to the infamous club, Beacon," Yang stated proudly, pointing towards a manhole.

"Are you serious," Sun shouted. Neptune was confused too, he new the club was an underground one, but he didn't think they were being literal. Why would they have a club in the sewers!?

"Stop monkeying around, monkey boy. Just go down the manhole."

"Wait, you know I'm a faunus," Sun asked, he was hiding his tail under his shirt, so no one would notice that he was a faunus.

"Of course I do. When we were fighting, I saw a little bit of your tail. Now hurry up and go down the manhole. We don't have all night, and I have to return to my post."

Both boys were hesitant, but nevertheless, they went down the manhole. They were surprised that it didn't smell, and the floor was clean. Also, there were lights hanging on top of them. Neptune could feel his heart beating with each step he took, the sound of a rhythmic beat vibrating off the walls and floor. Abruptly, Neptune stopped and placed his hand over his heart, eyes widening in fear before looking down at his wrist band.

Sun noticing his friend was no longer walking behind him stopped, and asked his friend what was wrong. Neptune stared at his friend bewilder, "Look at your wrist band."

Sun was obviously perplexed, but did so anyway. He saw that his heart rate and other vitals were normal. Sun couldn't comprehend what was wrong. He was gonna question his friend on his weird actions, but Neptune spoke first, "This isn't normal. Our heart rates should have risen to the warning level during our fight with Yang, however all the data saved in our wrist band claims we've had normal vitals throughout this whole evening."

Sun's eyes widen in realization. His friend was right. Their heart rates should have risen warning the Grimm about the potential outbreak and death of a faunus and human.

Yang's grin turned into a small snigger at the two boys' antics. The boys turned to her, the fright slightly apparent in their eyes. She opened her mouth to explain, "You shouldn't worry about it. We a major tech nerd, who is able to mess with these wrist bands within a five mile radius from this building. He hacks into the system to changer heart rates to normal no matter how high or low they go in order to cover up any suspicion. Otherwise, this place would be covered with Grimm in a matter of seconds."

"Aren't you worried about the disease," Sun asked.

"Of course we are, but we found a way to...make it sleep for a short time," Yang's cheerful personality momentarily replaced with a darker one. "Come on, we're almost there." Yang jogged towards our destination. The club was...breathtaking.


End file.
